If $x^2 + \frac{1}{x^2} = A,$ and $x - \frac{1}{x} = B,$ where $A$ and $B$ are positive numbers, find the minimum possible numerical value for $\frac{A}{B}.$
Answer: Note that
\[B^2 = \left( x - \frac{1}{x} \right)^2 = x^2 - 2 + \frac{1}{x^2} = A - 2,\]so
\[\frac{A}{B} = \frac{B^2 + 2}{B} = B + \frac{2}{B}.\]By AM-GM,
\[B + \frac{2}{B} \ge 2 \sqrt{B \cdot \frac{2}{B}} = 2 \sqrt{2}.\]Equality occurs when $x - \frac{1}{x} = \sqrt{2}$ (which has $x = \frac{1 + \sqrt{3}}{\sqrt{2}}$ as a root), so the minimum value is $\boxed{2 \sqrt{2}}.$